


For Whom the Bell Tolls

by serpentunder_t



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentunder_t/pseuds/serpentunder_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the years to follow, Charlie would hear that damn bell ring out in her nightmares, haunting her. The day Sebastian Monroe was executed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing a Revolution rewatch instead of house hunting, and I just got stuck on Charlie's face when Bass was 'executed'. So, here's a snippet of what I think might have been going through her mind during that scene.   
> Un-beta'd and written on too much caffeine, enjoy!

Tears threatened to cloud her eyes, but she held them back. Aaron stayed, steady by her side as she tensed.  
She could see him. Could hear the chains rattling with every step he took, guards marching around him. The crowd murmured as he passed, but it sounded like snakes hissing to her ears. Every step he took brought him closer to her.

She wanted to close her eyes, to turn away and ignore it all. But Charlie would never allow herself to show her weakness, so she raised her chin and watched his progress.

 

Memories flooded her mind. When she’d been trapped under the shelf in the tower, staring down the barrel of a gun, her life flashing before her eyes. And then him.   
The first time she’d seen him, knowing to be terrified, but as she’d stood at his mercy she couldn’t muster any fear.  
His quick smile in that old pool, laced with anger and pain.  
And the drugs that had almost been her downfall, which blocked most of the memories of that night. But she could remember the fear, the anger, and then the sudden overwhelming relief as his face swam before her vision.

 

She could see the whites of his eyes, staring into her soul. As the procession approached the door, he slowed before her. God she wanted to do something, anything. Jump in front of his guards, scream, cry, beg.

His slight nod sent shivers through her spine. His goodbye.

The doors slammed behind him, the sound almost bringing her to her knees.

If she’d been a religious woman she would’ve prayed for a miracle, but instead she held her breath. Trying to understand why she was so muddled up inside for a man she hated.

Time passed strangely, she wasn’t sure if it had been a few short moments or hours since she’d last seen his face.

Charlie knew it before she heard the sound. The bell rang out, signaling the death of Sebastian Monroe, war criminal and mass murderer. She felt Aaron move closer towards her as her eyes shut, desperate to block out the noise that echoed through the square.

She would not let herself cry. Not for Monroe. So she sucked in air and steadied her shaking hands, refusing to let the tears flee her eyes. But they were still there, pricking at the corners, begging to be released with a wail.

Charlie could still hear the bell’s ringing in her ears, all of the crowd had disbanded before she finally let one tear slide down her cheek. She watched it hit the ground, a sense of finality washing over her.


End file.
